Tattoo
by Gogotoofast
Summary: Tadashi reveals that he has always wanted a tattoo. GoGo finds that interesting.


_A/N: Another fucking oneshot because why not, despite two and multi-chaptered fic I have yet to complete. But I cant help but let this dream be realized. Sorry that obvious and unoriginal title is obvious and unoriginal.  
_

"You know, I've always wanted one," Tadashi said, his fingers lightly tracing the elaborate wheel on GoGo's bare shoulder.

"Really?" she asked surprised. She turned to face him better. It was late at night, before they were planning to sleep, but laying in bed anyway. Somehow, no matter how tired they were, they always managed to keep conversing. Sometimes it was about their days, sometimes just a random thought bubble, sometimes a serious conversation, but always ending with the two of them relaxed against one another and saying last words into the other's skin. No need for a good night, because it undoubtedly was by that point.

They both really enjoyed this part of the day.

"I know, I know it seems a bit unlike me. But when I started surfing I always noticed other people's tattoos, and there is something poetic about it: Committing to an art piece for ever. Or maybe there is a stubbornness I like about it. To put something on a body that is going to decay anyway."

"So you're saying you like stubbornness then?"

"Explains a lot, wouldn't it?"

She lightly punched him in the shoulder, smirking while he laughed and pushed her fist away.

"Well, secret tattoo lover Hamada, why didn't you ever get one?"

"I'm not sure. I think I was just trying to be a good role model for Hiro, and you know how it could have gone if he ever knew that I had one."

GoGo laughed. She imagined that boy would have been covered in ink and piercings way before it was legal, going to the shadiest places in order to find someone willing to work on a minor. Kid had a knack for finding the most dangerous ways to rebel.

(At least he waited until he was 18, but as far as GoGo knew, Tadashi still didn't know about aaaalll those modifications)

"Ok, but now it shouldn't be a big deal. The guy who did my last couple is great. I can set you up with him if you want."

"Well, I wouldn't want to get it just any time. I feel like I waited so long that by this point it should be something special."

"Aw you have been saving yourself for that special moment."

He laughed and shrugged.

"Hey, I've been a tattoo virgin so long I feel like I have the right to be choosy."

"Fine, you unsullied maiden. Have you thought about what you would like to get?"

Tadashi turned on his back, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. GoGo took the time to study him, wondering what kind of tattoo he would like. Words? Nah, flowery words or quotes would be more Fred or Honey's style. Maybe something abstract? Or probably something really nerdy like the Triforce symbol, being a Zelda fan since childhood.

"I think," he said quietly, "it would be Baymax."

"…For real?"

"Well yeah, he has a simple silhouette for one. And he's been my biggest project to date and I hope he is a life-long project. He was inspired by basically all my ideals, by the people I love, so it just makes sense."

"Wow. You are such a nerd."

Before he could protest and defend his choice, she leaned over, cupped his face and lightly kissed him.

"Such a sentimental nerd. Perfect for you," she said smiling, the ends of her hair barely grazing his face. He reached up to tuck the loose strands behind her ear, and smiled back at her. He could tell by looking into her eyes, _she gets it._

"In that case, you know the golden rule of tattoo getting," she said, tucking her head into his neck and settling in to get comfortable. "Wait for a year, and if you still want it, chances are you're good to go. Or wait three months. Or a week. It actually doesn't really matter."

She could feel the laughter from his chest, and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe someday. When it's a good moment."

She nodded in agreement, and soon found herself slipping into sleep as Tadashi leaned over and turned out the bedside light.

* * *

 _4 months later_

"GoGo! I heard the news! I am so proud of Tadashi." Honey's voice practically sang through from the other side of the screen, her grin so wide it showed all her teeth.

"Thanks Honey. It's been a crazy time but he has been running around so excited ever since the deal went through."

"I always knew Baymax would get patented. I just knew it. Remember when I told you?"

"Yes, I remember. Though I'm pretty sure it was when you were drunk on my birthday."

"I still meant it! Anyway, any idea how many more they are going to make?"

"Not sure. The newer models are going into production, and soon there will be another trial period with having more than one in a couple of hospitals, and we'll see where it goes from there. But it's all looking pretty promising."

"Just think, in a few years if we ever need medical care, we might be treated by another Baymax."

"I know, but it's bizarre to think about. When I think about Baymax, I think about _our_ Baymax, even though I've seen the other models. But that's the reality Tadashi wants. It's what he always wanted," responded GoGo, smiling softly. Honey smiled back, grateful that even though she was thousands of miles away, she could still see her friend over video chat.

"So how are you going to celebrate?"

"Well, we are probably going to do some sort of launch party. We'd obviously want you to be back in time for that. That international research grant can't last forever."

"Awwww GoGo you did miss me."

"Of course I did. No one else makes peanut butter cookies like you."

"You big softie."

"Yeah, yeah you caught me," she said with an eye roll and a wave of her hand. Honey Lemon's giggle was like a series of chimes.

"But seriously, anything else? Maybe something just the two of you?"

"Tomorrow I am definitely taking him out for dinner. But I have a surprise for him afterwards."

"Ohhh what is it?"

"It's going to be a surprise for everyone. But first Tadashi."

Her glossy pink lips protruded to a comical pout. "Come oooooooooooon, give me a hint at least!"

GoGo just shook her head. "It's just something I know it's finally the right time for."

* * *

Tadashi gripped harder onto GoGo as she rode her bike. Normally he wouldn't be so clingy, but the blindfold was making him a bit nervous.

"Love, not that I don't enjoy a surprise, but it's not something I am going to need therapy to recover from…right?"

"I doubt it."

Tadashi gripped harder onto GoGo's leather jacket.

Eventually, he felt the bike slow into a stop, and the sound of the engine died down. He shakily got off, making sure both feet were both firmly planted on the ground. He could hear GoGo getting off as well, and felt her hands bring down his head to remove his helmet for him. He still had no idea where they were, just felt her grabbing his hand and pulling him into a direction. He could hear and feel the people he was passing on the sidewalk, using his extra senses for any kind of clue, but still nothing gave him a conclusion.

GoGo suddenly stopped, him almost bumping into her back.

"So we are at your surprise now. It is 100% my treat. It's all arranged, but if you don't want to go through with it that is totally ok."

He felt her go around him, and put her hands on the back of his head to untie the blindfold.

"Either way, congratulations Tadashi. I think now is as good a time as any."

He blinked as the fabric came off and his eyes readjusted to the light. It took him a moment to realize what they were standing in front of.

" **INK TANK: Body art and modifications Parlor** " written in large red letters.

"I know their name is kinda lame but Charlie came up with it while high. But he's a great artist, I swear and-"

She was cut off by lips crashing into hers and being picked up, her feet kicking up in surprise. She eased into the kiss, any worry about Tadashi not liking his gift disappearing.

"Thank you," he breathed against her, clutching her even tighter to him. She laughed and hugged him back.

"Congratulations you dork."

* * *

Tadashi got Baymax's silhouette on his upper arm, right above his elbow. It didn't hurt nearly as much as he had thought it might, and GoGo had been right: Charlie was a true artist and professional (despite his habit of occasionally making business decisions while under the influence).

When Baymax saw it, he blinked and then started reciting the methods to take care of new tattoos.

Hiro congratulated him on his first ink, though he let it slip the actual age he got his own first tattoo…and what it was ("WHY would you get an Evangelion tattoo?!" "Uh, why WOULDN'T I?")

The rest of the gang had varied but expected reactions upon seeing it: Fred loved it, and made suggestions for the next one. Honey gushed over how sweet of a present it was. Wasabi thought it was nice and talked about how piercing and tattoo places were some of the most sterile locations.

A few weeks after, GoGo caught Tadashi looking at it and smiling.

"Still not tired of it?" she asked.

"Nope. And I was thinking, it would be great to get another."

"Ah, and so it begins. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. How do you feel about matching tattoos?"

He had (mostly) meant it as a joke, but upon seeing GoGo blush and stutter, he really started to rethink his stance on the matter.

 _A/N: it is fucking DONE. Gahhhhh hopefully with this I can kinda get back in the groove of writing tomadashi and fanfic in general again._


End file.
